Park Naughty Hun
by Berrybee614
Summary: (Special present for Sehun's birthday). "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Cadel. Terimakasih sudah lahir menjadi semenyebalkan ini. Daddy sangat mencintaimu" SEHUN. CHANBAEK. CHANBAEKHUN. YAOI. MPREG. ONESHOOT. SHORTFIC. #ShiningSehunDay.


**Special present for Sehun's birthday**

**By : Berrybee614_**

**12 - 04 - 2019**

* * *

**~Park Naughty Hun~**

* * *

Park Chanyeol.

Muda, tinggi, tampan, kaya, hidup pria itu terlihat begitu sempurna terlebih dengan keluarga kecil miliknya yang terlihat sangat harmonis setiap waktunya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali setiap perjalanan hidupnya.

Tidak pada keputusannya untuk menikah muda saat usianya baru menginjak angka 17 tahun. Tidak pula pada pilihannya untuk menikahi kekasihnya bahkan ketika usia mereka masih sangat dini. Ataupun sebuah kecelekaan tujuh belas tahun silam yang menyebabkannya berakhir menjadi ayah dari seorang bocah menyebalkan yang sayangnya begitu ia cintai.

"Daddy, kenapa lama Thekali?!" Dengar?! Bocah menyebalkan itu kembali memanggilnya dengan tidak sabaran, tanpa mau tau jika Chanyeol sedang kesulitan untuk membawa kotak raksasa yang akan ia berikan pada bocah itu. "Daddy~" Tau begini Chanyeol tidak usah memberikan Sehun apa-apa.

Yaa, bocah nakal berusia enam belas tahun itu adalah Park Sehun. Putra semata wayangnya dengan sang suami, Byun Baekhyun.

"Wooaaahh! Itu hadiahku?" Sehun bersorak layaknya seorang balita saat melihat sang ayah mendorong sebuah kotak kado berukuran raksasa memasuki mansion mereka. Kakek dan nenek Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut melihat betapa besar kotak kado itu. Apa yang sebenarnya diberikan Chanyeol pada cucu mereka itu.

Bahkan Baekhyun juga terlihat terkejut dengan itu, meskipun ia cukup yakin atas apa yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Hanya saja lelaki mungil itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar menuruti keinginan Sehun ini. Baekhyun masih ingat tahun lalu Sehun berkata ingin mendaparkan kado yang di bawa suaminya itu untuk ulang tahun Sehun tahun ini.

"Ayo kita buka Dad!" Sehun berdiri ingin segera beranjak menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kita tiup lilin dulu baru membuka kadonya Sehunie" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap menuruti keinginan sang papa dan duduk kembali di karpet. Sebuah meja yang diatasnya sudah terdapat satu kue ulang tahun dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 16 berada di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disana duduk di atas karpet mengelilingi meja yang berisi penuh makanan berbagai jenis itu.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, geser! Beri Daddy tempat" Chanyeol menampar main-main paha Sehun membuat putranya itu mendegus kesal.

Sehun duduk di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedangkan orang tua Chanyeol dan orang tua Baekhyun berada di depan mereka terhalang meja. Di sisi kiri meja ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan putra mereka yang baru berusia empat tahun. Sedangkan disisi kanan ada Jongdae dan Minseok dengan putri mereka yang juga baru berusia enam tahun.

Baekhyun menyalakan lilin dan mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk si bayi besar.

_Saengil chughahamnida_

_Saengil chughahamnida_

_Saranghaneun Sehunie_

_Saengil chughahamnida~_

"Yeeeeiii" Mereka semua bersorak seiring dengan Sehun yang mulai memejamkan mata sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya Tuhan, Terimakasih thudah menciptakan Thehun. Tahun ini Thehun hanya meminta thatu, jangan beri Thehun adik. Thehun malu thudah bethar" Chanyeol seketika melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar doa kurang ajar Sehun. Sedangkan yang lain sudah tertawa mendengar doa Sehun tak terkecuali Baekhyun, lebih-lebih aksen huruf S yang sama sekali belum bisa diucapkan anak itu meskipun usianya sudah menginjak remaja.

"Perbaiki dulu lidah cadelmu itu baru mengaku sudah besar!" Chanyeol menarik satu pipi Sehun setelah putranya selesai meniup lilin, sedangkan Sehun tidak sempat membalas sebab Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencegahnya kali ini dengan alasan ia harus segera memotong kue tartnya.

"Thuapan pertama untuk Papa! Aaa" Sehun menyuapkan potongan kecil pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh lelaki yang melahirkan Sehun itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, terimakasih sudah hadir di hidup papa" Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Sehun dan juga kening.

"Kenapa tidak untuk Daddy? Kau tidak lihat hadiah terbesarmu dari siapa?" Baekhyun dan yang lain hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan sepasang anak dan ayah yang memang sulit akur itu, meskipun bukan dalam konteks sulit akur yang seperti bermusuhan. Sehun hanya suka menjahili ayahnya, dan Chanyeol juga terlihat selalu menanggapi itu.

"Memangnya Daddy dulu mengandungku thelama thembilan bulan theperti Papa? Thudah terima Thaja, ini Thuapan kedua untuk Daddy" Sehun menyuapkan potongan besar pada Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja membuat krim yang ada belepotan di sekitar bibir ayahnya. Benar-benar!

Chanyeol ingin protes tetapi ia urungkan.

Pria berusia 34 tahun itu menangkup wajah Sehun dan memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi putranya. "Selamat ulang tahun cadel. Terimakasih sudah lahir menjadi semenyebalkan ini, Daddy mencintaimu"

Baekhyun, Nyoya Byun dan Nyonya Park terlihat meneteskan air mata haru mereka. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya meskipun krim yang ada di sekitar bibir Chanyeol telah berpindah pada kedua pipinya.

Sehun memberikan satu persatu potongan pada semua orang yang hadir di bantu Baekhyun sebab bocah itu sudah tak sabar ingin membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Woaaahhh!" Itu suara Sehun dan juga Taeoh kecil yang memekik bersamaan tepat setelah Sehun membuka pita yang mengikat kotak kado dari Chanyeol yang membuat kotak tersebut langsung terbuka dan menampilkan Action Figure Iron Man berukuran besar. Tinggi Action figur itu setara dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol, lebih tinggi dari pada Sehun saat ini.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak ragu ketika harus mengocek uang lebih dari 50 juta Won demi putra nakal kesayangannya.

Semua mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada, meninggalkan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Taeoh yang sibuk dengan action figure baru milik Sehun. "Cepat Dad, ayo bawa ke kamarku" Sehun masih sibuk memerintah Chanyeol untuk mengangkat Action Figure itu ke kamarnya.

"Kau pikir ini tidak berat? Besok pagi saja biar paman Lee membantu Daddy" Chanyeol jelas saja menolak. Barang itu benar-benar berat. Bahkan Chanyeol harus mendorongnya dengan susah payah untuk membawanya masuk tadi. Dan untuk mengangkatnya akan di butuhkan setidaknya 3-4 orang.

"Aku akan membantu Daddy" Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak berniat mengalah.

"Kau tidak akan kuat Sehun. Dari mana sih' kau menuruni sifat keras kepalamu ini?" Baekhyun dan nyonya Park terlihat menggelengkan kepala melihat perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun, lagi!. Terlebih ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seolah tidak menyadari sama sekali jika dirinyalah yang menurunkan sifat keras kepalanya pada Sehun.

"Tentu Thaja dari Daddy. Memangnya thiapa pria yang bitha menghamili Papa thelain Park methum Yeol?" Jongin dan Jongdae sudah terbahak hingga hampir tersedak sup rumput laut yang sedang mereka santap. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melotot pada putra menyebalkannya itu.

"Belajar bicara yang benar dulu sana sebelum mengataiku" Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun menyusul yang lain menyantap makan malam mereka setelah memberikan jitakan pelan pada kepala Sehun.

"Bersabarlah, dia kan memang seperti itu" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol, untuk menyemangati suaminya dalam memghadapi Sehun.

"Dia hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu Yeol. Anak itu tidak bisa membiarkan Daddynya memberikan perhatian pada yang lain" Itu nyonya Byun.

"Anggap saja itu karmamu. Kau dulu juga sangat nakal saat kecil sampai ayahmu merasa hampir pecah kepalanya menghadapi kenakalanmu" Dan kini giliran Nyonya Park yang berbicara. Mengundang kekehan dari yang lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendegus sembari menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

Acara ulang tahun Sehun sudah betakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, sedang suaminya itu tengah mengelus lembut surai miliknya. "Sepertinya baru kemarin aku menggantikan popoknya. Tapi ternyata dia sudah tumbuh sebesar sekarang" Baekhyun mulai bergumam.

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan masih sangat mengingat bagaimana aku yang harus membawanya di dalam gendonganku untuk masuk Kuliah saat kau sedang sakit dulu" Keduanya sama-sama terkekeh, mengingat-ingat setiap moment menakjubkan bersama putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia tumbuh begitu menakjubkan seperti Papanya" Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Dan juga tumbuh begitu menyebalkan seperti Daddynya" Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyangkal sebab apa yang di katakan Baekhyun sangat benar. Sehun lebih menuruni sifatnya. Bukan hanya sifat, Wajah dan fisiknya juga sebagian besar milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana nanti jika dia mulai beranjak dewasa? Rumah ini pasti akan sepi jika dia harus mulai fokus pada pendidikannya. Lebih-lebih jika dia sudah menikah. Aku tidak ingin Sehunku cepat dewasa~" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Dia akan dewasa dan mulai fokus dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Maka dari itu—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai licik miliknya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mulai waspada.

"Perlukah aku memperjelasnya sayang?" Masih dengan seringai yang sama, Chanyeol mulai menurunkan kepalanya. Memberikan jilatan seduktif pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak akan menyetujuinya Yeolhh" Tangan nakal Chanyeol sudah mulai menyelinap di balik piyama Baekhyun dan bekerja di tonjolan menggemaskan pada dada Baekhyun.

"Anak itu selalu mencari alasan setiap waktu ketika kita membahas calon adik untuknya. Kali ini dia memakai alasan apa lagi?" Baekhyun mulai menggeliat seperti cacing. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mulai menyingkap piyamanya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun. Memberikan jilatan dan gigitan kecil pada nipplenya.

"Ahh! Dia maluhh ugh! karena sudah besar dan aah masihh mau memiliki adikhh. Aahh dia mengatakan di make a wishhnya tadihh uuh Chanyeolhh!"

Chanyeol tak lagi menanggapi suara putus-putus Baekhyun dan memilih fokus pada puting suami mungilnya.

"DADDYYYY!"

'Sial! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa menginci pintu!' Chanyeol mengumpat di dalam hati saat mendengar suara bass Sehun yang berteriak di depan pintu. Putranya itu sudah berdiri disana dengan bersungut-sungut pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera merapikan penampilannya dan mendudukkan diri. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang memandang kesal pada Sehun. Ada satu bantal di dalam dekapan bayi bongsor itu.

Oh tidak!

Jangan malam ini Park Sehuuun!

Tidakkah kau lihat celana ayahmu sudah mulai menggelembung?

Sehun berjalan bersungut-sungut ke arah kedua orang tuanya sebelum menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah ranjang.

"Minggir kau Park Methum Yeol. Aku ingin tidur dengan Papaku malam ini" Sehun merebahkan badannya dan memeluk perut Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Dasar pengganggu! Kau itu bayi besar atau bagaimana? Tidur di kamarmu sendiri Park Sehuuun" Chanyeol menarik-narik tubuh Sehun yang menempel pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun lagi dan lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua pria kesayangannya.

"Tidak mau! Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin tidur dengan Papaku, ayo Pa kita tidur" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah dan segera merebahkan dirinya kemudian memeluk Sehun yang menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. "Tepuk-tepuk Thehun Dad! Thehun tidak bitha tidur" Chanyeol menggeram gemas pada bayi besar yang ada di pelukan suaminya, sebelum ikut berbaring dan memukul bokong Sehun dengan cukup kencang.

"Papa, Daddy memukul bokongku~"

"Yeol" Dan Chanyeol selalu kalah oleh si licik Sehun setiap kali seperti ini.

"Dia tidak berhenti menggodaku Baek"

"Jangan menjahili Daddy terus Sehunie.. Nanti kalau Daddy marah bagaimana?" Sehun tidak menjawab kalimat Baekhyun dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang papa.

Keadaan mulai hening, hanya ada suata tepukan pelan yang di berikan Chanyeol pada bokong putranya dan juga suara keciplak bibir yang saling beradu dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Uuuhh"

Dukk!

Bruuk!

"PARK SEHUUNNN!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang tepat saat badannya mendarat mulus di lantai akibat tendangan dan dorongan Sehun dengan bokongnya. Seharusnya dia tau jika si licik itu akan melakukan ini jika dia menyentuh Baekhyun disaat bocah itu berada di antara mereka! Astaga!

Baekhyun menganga lebar melihat Chanyeol, masih dengan posisi tubuh memiring setengah berbaring sebab tertahan oleh pelukan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tengah terkikik di dalam pelukan Papanya.

Chanyeol berdiri memegangi pinggulnya yang sedikit nyeri. Beruntung ia tak langsung menghantam lantai melainkan pada karpet yang sedikit empuk. "Kenapa kau nakal sekali sih?!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kembali memukul bokong Sehun sedikit kencang, membuat pemiliknya semakin terkikik.

"Apa sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan ringisan kecil di wajahnya. Sehun memang sedikit nakal, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sangat tau hal itu.

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubunya kali ini dengan memunggungi Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Sehunie jangan seperti itu. Kasihan Daddy" Sehun kembali terkikik kecil sebelum melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan berbalik lantas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Melahirkan seulas senyum dari sang ayah yang masih memunggunginya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik dan balas memeluk Sehun di ikuti Baekhyun yang ikut memeluk tubuh putranya dari belakang.

"Love You Dad"

"Love You Too, _Baby_" Chanyeol membalas kalimat Sehun kemudian melayangkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Putranya itu sebelum mulai menautkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun di temani dengan dengkuran halus Sehun yang benar-benar sudah lelap mengarungi dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**THEHUUUUNNNNNN! **

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BONTOOOTT! :* :* **

**ANAK AYAM KESAYANGAN.. MAKNAE SEJUTA UMAT! BOCAH YANG GANTENGNYA BAHKAN SEJAK MASIH BERBENTUK ZIGOT WKWKWK.**

**.**

**SEGALA DOA TERBAIK UNTUKMU, BABY HUN :* **

**SEHAT-SEHAT TERUS YANG SAYANG.. JANGAN BERUBAH, TETEP JADI SEHUN YANG MENYENANGKAN DAN HUMBLE.**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH LAHIR MENJADI SEMENGGEMASKAN INI. TERIMAKSIH SUDAH MENJADI BAGIAN DARI EXO. **

**KURANG-KURANGIN YAA NAKALNYA.. JANGAN BANDEL-BANDEL. JANGAN JAHIL-JAHIL SAMA DADDY.**

**UMUR KAMU MEMANG BERTAMBAH, TAPI BAGI KITA SEMUA.. THEHUN TETAPLAH SI KECIL KESAYANGAN KAMI.**

**TETAP JADI BABY PIYAK PIYAK KAMI YANG MENGGEMASKAN. **

**SEKALI LAGI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNNYA LUHAN :* **

**WE LOVE YOU, BABY :***

**#ShiningSehunDay #HappyBirthdaySehun #HappySehunDay **


End file.
